mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1016 Errors I would like a 0.5 military, 0.5 economic and 1.0 technology upgrade due to developing my nation.Oniontree1 (talk) 21:43, August 27, 2015 (UTC) *That seems reasonable, but please leave this type of message on the Tiers page in future. — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 22:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) *OK. Oniontree1 (talk) 02:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien — Oniontree1 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1015 The world population is now 4.5 billion. The most populated country is currently Neubayern, with over 102 million citizens. This is followed closely by Novodonetsk, with 97.8 million citizens. The least populated country is currently the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba, with only 8.6 million citizens. Neubayern: The Reich is now advocating a proposal to form a global governance body, to oversee global cooperation and the like. *The New Roman Republic accepts this proposal South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. New Roman Republic: '''The Roman Republic would like to begin by '''asking the Reich for a Non-Aggression pact. The New Roman Republic's largest city is New Roma. Our government is led by two Consuls, who also choose a Praetor (or military leader). In times of war, the Praetor can become dictator, at which point the Praetor has full control of the government until the invasion has been suppressed. We also have a senate, which acts as a parliament. In order for any law to pass, both consuls and a majority of the senate must agree (or one consul and a supermajority of the senate). Other positions such as the Quaestor (Leader of the Treasury), Aedile (Leader of the Interior and Infrastructure), and Censor (Leader of the Census and Tax Collection) are voted on nationally. Magistrates (Supreme court justices) are appointed by the senate, and governors (leaders of a province) are elected by the people of that province. The consuls each serve four year terms, but the terms are staggered so that there is a consular election every 2 years. The praetors have six year terms, but are decided on by the consuls at that time. There are four major parties (factiones) in the New Roman Republic. The first is the populares. This party is generally liberal, and focuses on the lower and middle classes by supporting popular assemblies on the local scale and liberal reforms such as healthcare. The second is Suscitatio, or awakening. This is a nationalist party which is in favor of military expansion, expansion of the borders, and propaganda. The third major party is the Optimates, which favors the rich, educated, and bourgoisie people in business, and favors free market economics and supports an increased power to the Senate. The final major party is the factio auqualitatem, or the Equality Party. This party focuses on progressive social reforms such as voting rights for women and marriage rights for gay people. It also pushes for no official state religion and full freedom of religion. Our current Consuls are Laelus Nerva, a Consul from the Optimates, and Rufus Scaevola, from Suscitatio. The Praetor is Gnaeus Aerius, also from Suscitatio. The populares and the Equality Party have a coalition which gives them 153 of the 300 senate seats, which is a very weak majority. *'Neubayerisch Dip': The Reich Government, wishing to repair relationships with the Roman Republic after the long-ended war, agrees to a ten-year non-aggression pact. We propose the initiation of trade routes between our cities. *We accept Bayyanid Caliphate: Moves our borders up north and west.We also improve our military. 1015.5 Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We invite Saikō Genshu, Supreme Leader of North Orientalia, to visit Neubayern and deliver an address to a special sitting of Reichsparlament, to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the beginning of the Neubayern-North Orientalian friendship. *'Expansion': Reichsparlament authorises the colonisation of numerous islands in Terra Rossa. The Colony of Rotinsel (Red Islands) is officially established. Rotinsel currently has no representation in Reichsparlament and is instead under the direct control of the Reich Government. The Government (and the Kaiser) is represented in Rotinsel by the first Governor (Reichstatthalter), Dörthe von Braun. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. North Orientalia: 'Supreme Leader Saikō Genshu, at the invitation of Neubayern, visits and delivers a speech, saying that the friendship with Neubayern "is just the beginning of the winds of change." He says that this friendship "is a step toward conciliation and coexistence among other nations". We also open similar friendly relationships with Zarinthia and New Rome. Meanwhile Akashi Tokugawa, now 42 years of age, attends the biennal meeting of Communist International, of which the communist parties of Mabuda, Havenstown, Zarinthia, Terra Alba, and Novodonetsk, as well as the Socialist Party of North Orientalia is a prominent member of. And also in Natsume Toyama's book ''Trail of Tears and Tribulation, there were some citations of cannibalism. One example follows: it was said that a boy, about a few years older than him, who was in the same detention cell with him, gagged and tied on his arms and feet and only wearing boxers, was dragged out by the feet from the cell to a bright room; he heard the sound of a meat grinder being turned on, and the sound of the boy screaming in pain were heard. This made the promininent Inorist officials hate the Saikō brothers and the Neubayerisch government; they swore to get rid of the brothers at all costs. 1016 '''Neubayern: The Reich Government condemns the Inorist regime. Reichsparlament passes the Anti-Inorist Protection Act 1015 (Antiinoristische Schutzgesetz 1015), which illegalises all Inorist groups and organisations within the Reich. Citizens who continue to publicly support the Inorist cause will be arrested and tried under similar conditions to the Reich Discrimination Act 976. The Reich also offers to lend a Kriegswehr squad to the North Orientalian government to help protect the Saikō brothers. *'Royal News': This year young Prince Natsuo enters school! He has been enrolled in Urnsbach Primary, the same school his adopted mother attended years earlier. The Reich wishes Natsuo luck for his twelve years in school. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A proposed law begins to be debated in the Imperial Congress that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels. *'North Oreintalian Dip:' Due to a massive crackdown, some prominent Party officials facing charges in North flee to the South. As a result, we would like to formulate an extraditon treaty with you for deport them. *'South Oreintalian Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka agrees to North Oreintalia's extradition treaty proposal and aids North Oreintalia in hunting down the Party officials that fled here and helps bring them back to North Oreintalia. North Orientalia: 'After reading the the book cover to cover, and uncovering a plot to assassinate him and his brother Genshu, Saikō Orochi does the act that the Inorist faction sees as the 'unthinkable' ---- a massive purge. Suspected officials who once collaborated with Saikō Michiko and responsible for human rights abuses, were expelled from the party and throwing most of them in jail. Some of those who were lucky slipped out, to countries like Havenstown and South Orientalia; as a result we ask for an extradition treaty with the south. As a gesture of conciliatory detente, a bilateral plan with the South is made to turn Zhanglou Island of the north and Kaohsiung Islands of the south into a cooperative economic complex. Meanwhile, after the Comintern meeting, Akashi Tokugawa received the Hero of Socialist Labor medal, and promoted to Major General for his exemplary works. In other news the Supreme Leader and the Reichsleiter, both Orientalians, discusses strategies to contain expansionist tendencies of a traditional, mutual nemesis, Britannia; Supreme leader Saikō Genshu himself whispered to Reichsleiter Masako Akira's ears that "Britannia is like a spoiled child. We must spank her before she wreaks havoc." *'Neubayerisch Dip: Based on your plan of dependency creation, the Reich Government would like to cordially warn you against creating Jalabiya, as the area is currently undergoing colonisation by the Reich as the Imperial Colony of Rotinsel (Reichskolonie Rotinsel). O'Brien:'''All motor cars and buses have hydrogen flue cells now. An investigation begins in to New Dublin pedophile priests and boarding school staff after the school 7 year girl Elisa Eilidh O'Mally confesses that she and her 8 year old sister, Moyra Elisha O'Mally, had been groped in there boarding school and at 2 churches by the staff. The plan for the exploration of the North Eastern Isles goes head and Parliament passes the bill. The stealth multi-role frigate ONV Orla and conventional Frigate ONV O'Brien explore the coastline and drop of a small landing party to start trade with the natives. We lay claime to the islands. 1016.5 '''Neubayern: Colonisation of Rotinsel is going smoothly, and the population is increasing at a nice pace. The population of Rotinsel is now 50,000, counting the natives already living on the islands. In honour of the Scottish-speaking natives, we make Scottish an official language of Rotinsel alongside German. In Rotinsel it is now compulsory to learn both German and Scottish in schools. *'Volkshalle expansion': As the existing plenary hall of the Volkshalle can no longer support the extremely large numbers of members now sitting in Reichsparlament, an expansion of the Volkshalle has begun. Completion is expected by mid-1020. It is planned that the newly expanded hall will be able to support up to 750 members in case of the formation of future electorates. There will also be room for the addition of seats in the further future, should Reichsparlament exceed 750 seats. O'Brien:Traders, fishermen and explores visit the North Eastern Isles. They start making good relations with the 7,500 newly discovered natives, who speak Scottish and Welsh. Bio-fuel production is invested in. Buses and power stations are upgraded noticeably. New industries start up around Dundalk, Wexford and Flynn making automotive equipment, computers and furniture. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World